Synthetic resin leathers, in particular vinyl chloride resin leathers comprising a surface sheet of a non-rigid polyvinyl chloride or a polyblend of a non-rigid polyvinyl chloride and an ABS resin, backed with a base fabric, have heretofore been employed as interior automotive sheets and covers (surface skins) of chairs, sofas and other furniture.
However, various problems are associated with the vinyl chloride resin leathers. They are liable to be deteriorated and discolored by the action of ultraviolet rays in sunlight, and are not well resistant against hot atmospheric temperatures in that they provide a uncomfortable sticky touch, when hot. They are also not well resistant against cold atmospheric temperatures in that they often undergo brittle fracture leading to crackings, when very cold as in cold districts. Further, the non-rigid polyvinyl chloride used in the vinyl chloride leathers contains a large amount of a plasticizer, normally on the order of from about 25 to about 50% by weight. Bleeding-out of the plasticizer may often stain things brought in contact with the product, and may impair insulation when the product is used in electric instruments.
Under the circumstances, it is desired in the art to develop a synthetic resin leather which is not deteriorated or discolored upon exposure to sunlight, which is well resistant against hot and cold atmospheric temperatures and which does not suffer from problems that may be raised by the use of a large amount of a plasticizer.